ForEVer
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Eric is a demon/vampire in the Dark clan. Victoria and Jinmay are 2 adopted sisters who just happen to be adopted by the king and queen of the vampire world. Thier real parents were a human and a vampire. Jinmay is human, and Victoria is a Vampire/human.
1. Chapter 1

OK! lol this is somthing i decided to write.... uhhh I'm just using jinmay, chiro(later in the story) and shugazoom.... and the mokeys.... (you will c what i mean) lol :) I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG! I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE, ERIC AND VICTORIA... AND ANY OTHER PPL I DECIDE TO PUT IN... lol :)

* * *

"Ha!"

"Hmpht!"

Metal clanged against metal as a fencing sword went flying, and pierced a tree.

"I win again Jinmay!" The purple haired girl said as she took off her fencing helmet and patted the other on the back.

"I'm younger! Keep in mind you have more practice Victoria…" Pink hair reflected sunlight as she pulled her helmet off as well. Jinmay play pushes her sister and Victoria giggles.

"Yeah, like a year!" Victoria sticks her tongue out at her sister. Jinmay wipes sweat off her brow, and Victoria follows suit.

"We should get back to the castle, I don't think out servants can stall for us much longer…. And mom and dad will FREAK!" Victoria giggles at her younger sister's motions, stopping when she sensed something wrong in the air.

"Y-yeah, we should go…" she trails off, looking around them on the green hilltop full of trees.

"You ok V?"

"Yea… I just thought…. never mind…" Victoria still looked like she was stairing out into the distance, and Jinmay gave her an odd look before V picked up her bag and smiled.

"It's nothing, we gotta hurry!" The two sisters giggled and started packing up their supplies.

-----------

From a near-by tree, a boy about the same age as the two princesses watched them. Like a lion stalking it's prey, the boy from the Dark Clan waited for the right moment to act. As he was doing that, he was also going through the information he aquired about the pair.

'Jinmay, of 13 years of age, and Victoria, 14, were adopted by the king and queen of the vampire world after the king figured out his wife couldn't bear a child. The one the needed had purple hair and eyes, as apposed to the others pink and green eyes. The reason they needed her was because his master wanted her power to read minds.'

That was all they had told the boy, because that's all he needed to know. The pills they gave all of the creatures in the Dark Clan should've terminated any curiosity, but Eric wanted to know more. He felt himself staring at Victoria, taking in her big purple eyes, long purple hair that went down to the small of her back, long graceful limbs, and pale skin, almost as pale as his own.

"C'mon Jen! Hurry up!"

Eric snapped out of his trance, and got ready to strike.

'1...'

"Ok, Ok! Slow down!"

'2...' The raven haired boy in the tree threw a fire ball at his targets.

As soon as Victoria heard the boy's voice in her head, she turned, pulled out her real sword, and cut through the fire ball that was just thrown at them.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!??" Jinmay started to panic.

"Shhh… calm down sis, are you ok?" Jinmay took a breath before answering,

"Yea…"

"Good." Victoria turned toward the tree that the ball was shot from. "Show yourself!"

Eric appeared next to her, almost knocking the sword out of her arm, but she was quicker that he'd first thought, and moved in time.

"W-who…" Jinmay nearly fainted when she saw the Dark Clan uniform, black somewhat baggy pants, a black protective shirt type thing, and a long black, leather trench-coat. Along with what ever weapons he was hiding, the Dark Clan was bad news.

"Go get help, run Jinmay… he's not after you!"

"How do you know!?" Victoria simply pointed to her head, duh… reading minds? Jinmay turned and ran, Victoria cutting the ball of fire, aimed at her sister's back.

* * *

I'm starting the second chappie now, and yea, i know i need to finish my other one's but i have some writers block wit them... so i started on this little plot bunny lol :)


	2. Chapter 2

OK! next chappie!

* * *

Victoria blocked a few more attacks before she decided on something.

"Wait!" Eric stood, getting out of his attack position, something he really wasn't supposed to do…. But for some reason he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I challenge you to a fair duel. If I win, you leave me along for now. If you win, I'll come with you without a struggle. I'll even block your mind, so I can't read it. Sound fair?"

Eric couldn't believe what the girl was doing. Did she honestly think she even had a chance against him?

"Ok." Victoria suddenly felt her breath hitch, as if his first word to her was blood she couldn't drink. She then felt her eyes wonder, but stopped before she let her guard down completely. "Good, pick your weapon."

Eric pulled out a sword that instantly caught on fire, and Victoria kept her sword. "Ok, I'm blocking your mind…" and she did keep her promise.

"Go!" As soon as Victoria said go, she lunged at Eric, slicing his coat in half. Eric smirked as it fell to the ground in to pieces. They then started blocking, and attacking each other.

"AHHH!" Victoria screamed as her sword fell from her hand, and Eric put his sword to her neck. "Y-you win." She was shaking all over, but once Eric removed his sword she relaxed. "As promised," She held out her hands, "Go ahead." Eric just stared. She could've run away, he'd given her plenty of chances…. Eric shook his head, clearing his thoughts. His face went back to his normal glare, and he tied the willing purple haired girls arms out in front of her, taking the other end of the rope in his hand, and leading her toward the forest.

------------------

"So, how old are you?" Eric nearly groaned, this was the 100th time she'd tried to make conversation as they walked back to his base. This time, he decided, maybe it'd help if he answered her questions. He cleared his throat,

"15" Victoria's eyes instantly lit up, and she quickly thought up another question.

"Name?" Eric refused to answer her again.

"C'mon, you MUST have a name…" Victoria had already decided he was hot, and probably didn't like his situation…. She knew this because she had eyes, and she could read his mind. "Aren't you bored?"

"Eric." Victoria looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"My name's Eric." She already liked the way the conversation was going.

"Cool name! Do you like being in the Dark Clan?" Eric stopped to rest, tieing her arms to a near-by tree. Giving her an annoyed look, he thought about his situation for a moment. Victoria saw his face relax, as if he was thinking, but she got the idea this wasn't for her to read. "Do you?"

"I don't have many feelings, they give us a pill to demolish feelings every day." Victoria's face retorted in disgust.

"Do you like not being able to feel Eric? I know you have feelings down there somewhere!" Eric suddenly got up, untied her, and started walking again.

"We're going to be late." Was his excuse to get out of the question.

The next few hours went by without a sound. Eric wanted to tell her the truth, everything. He didn't know what he was feeling because he'd never felt the burning in his chest before. On the other hand, Victoria DID know what the similar burning in her chest was, and she was confused about how she was in love with a guy that she'd just met, and whom had kidnapped her. She felt pitiful and low, falling for her captor. Frankly it was unnerving.

"No." Eric had stopped walking. A nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to say anything, she was going to die anyway, but his heart was bursting and he needed to do something about it. Victoria's mind went blank.

"What? No to what?"

"No, I don't like my job, I don't want to kill, and I want to have feelings."

Victoria was astonished, she'd known something was wrong the whole walk, but she didn't think he'd end up telling her.

"Then why don't you quit?" Eric almost chuckled at her innocence.

"It's not that easy." He replied grimacing. "We're here."

Victoria had just realized that he'd lead her up a stone path, to a dark, very creepy stone building. She was suddenly very afraid. Eric sensed this, and wanted to set her free, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he lead her to her demise.

Victoria's world suddenly went black, and she fell.

* * *

EEP! lol plz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

ok, have to correct a previouse mistake.... JOJO AND I HAVE PLANNED THIS AHEAD, I'm just writing it on well, typing it w/e!

Jojo: ERIC IS FUCKIN HOTTTTTTT!

Eric: Uhh..

Jojo: Crap...

* * *

A soft groan reached Eric's listening ears, making him alert that the prisoner was either awake, or was about to be. A pale, smiling face flashed in his mind. He shook it off, there was no time for feeling. He just had to do his job.

"Eric?" The purple haired female asked cautiously, needing to make sure the one guarding her was indeed the boy from before. A small grunt told her she'd been right, and she smiled. Eric sighed, lighting the small candle he'd been given and passing it through the small, barred window of the girl's cell. He was doing what he was ment to do, he told himself. Victoria gasped when Eric's hand made contact with hers. He had to clear his head. Think nothing but the mission. Nothing. But. The. Mission .

Eric was having a hard time, and Victoria saw this.

"Hey Eric…" When no answer came the purple haired girl smiled and continued, "What does the dark clan want with me?"

Thank god. Eric had been holding his breath, hoping she'd not ask him what he wanted to do again. He could feel his resolve breaking with every word she'd said to him. Continuing wouldn't have been good for him. Eric sighed, 'finally something that has to do with her safety, maybe she's not as indifferent to her situation as I'd originally thought.'

"Your powers could help us immensely with future enemies. That is all we want."

Victoria 's eyes rolled of their own accord. 'Another one of those missions? When will people figure out that I WON'T help them? Then again, how could she expect any different?'

"Why do you look so annoyed?" Eric had thought she'd fear for her life, or ask to be let out immediately, something princessy and frankly, annoying like that. This was NOT the reaction he'd been expecting.

"This has happened WAY to many times for me to even think about counting." Victoria sighed, shaking her head sadly, but then looking up and smiling strait at Eric. She wasn't supposed to know where he was, he'd put up a ward to make him invisible to her, and throw his voice.

"If you're wandering why I can see through the ward, it's because my power lets me see through them." Victoria smiled contently. Eric started to wonder about the girl's sanity.

About two weeks of mostly one sided conversation went by, and then Eric was called to see his leader.

"What is wrong Master Fujiin?" Eric bowed, showing respect he didn't have for the man in front of him.

"I'm losing my patients with the girl, I want you to dispose of her." Eric's eyes widened. 'No, I have to do this.' Eric then smiled,

"Of course master."

---

Victoria was starting to wonder why it was taking Eric so long when he walked down the little hall to her cell.

"Hey Eric, what's up?"

"Our leader has gotten restless with you, and has ordered me to kill you." Realizing he'd said to much, and wondering why he'd said it, he took a step back. 'Damn, the drug must be wearing off, I'm starting to feel emotion.' Eric grimaced as his heart reacted and sent a warm, good feeling fire throughout his body.

"Do it already!" 'Shit, I'm being watched…' Eric opened the door to Victoria's cell, and advancing on her with his leader at his heels to make sure it all went as planned.

"Victoria I WILL kill you, and I will enjoy it." He flared up a huge fireball in one hand, and started chanting a black magic spell. "Die!" Victoria ducked, not wanting to get hit, and shut her eyes tightly.

"I don't want to fight you! Fight it Eric! I know you can!" She fully expected him to hit her, but the blow never came. Instead she heard a a loud groan. Opening one eye at a time, the purple haired girl saw that instead of her dieing, it had been Eric's leader. Or, at least she though he was dead. Standing up, she tried to connect to his mind. Yep, still alive.

"Eric, he's-"

"I know." The raven haired demon closed in on his former master, about to strike when he disappeared, and Eric was sent flying painfully into one of the walls.

"Eric!"

"So, you managed to turn my best agent against me did you girl?" An evil sounding cackle sounded throughout the cavern. She would have feared for her life, but Eric had sent her a thought, telling her to stall.

"Ha! You were bound to lose him anyway." Victoria winked at no one in particular, just to piss the older man off. "Ugly bastard."

"Cocky bitch…" Fujiin raised his hand, about to strike with his famous death-blow, when a black light swallowed him from behind, and he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

plz r&r


	4. Chapter 4

WOOHOO! TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE NIGHT!

Jojo: FINNALLY! YOU UPDATE!

Chiro: When are we gonna get into the story! I'm BORED OUT OF MY MIND!

SUCK IT UP CHANGO!

Chiro: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!

Eric: ....

Victoria: HAHA!

Chiro: JUST HURRY UP!

Eric: Uhh... She and Jojo don't own SRMTHFG! but...

Victoria: OH GODZ! THEY OWN US DON'T THEY ERIC!?

Eric: Yea..... shit..

Jojo/me: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Victoria: Actually, it's not that bad... haha you better put in some type of love between us soon though!

Eric: O.O

Victoria: Heehee....

Chiro: YOU JUST WANT TO GET INTO HIS PANTS!

All: SHUT UP CHANGO!

ANtauri: Chiro, you all right?

CHingo: Ahh.. what ever...

O.O

* * *

"DAD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Victoria stormed down the corridor to her father's quarters, thoroughly pissed and rather annoyed.

She and Eric had made it back to the castle, but as soon as they'd arrived, the king had his guards capture Eric, and before either of them had even realized it, Eric had been escorted to the dungeons under the castle, and to be safe they'd drugged Victoria. Now she was fully awake, and furious.

"Release him evidently! YOU MORON HE SAVED ME!" Victoria glared with contempt at her 'father', basically scaring him shitless.

"Dear Victoria, he's the enemy, I'm sorry but I wont be letting him go." Victoria managed to hold her tongue, biting back every un-lady like word in the dictionary. Instead, she pictured her father's face if she'd said those things, 'haha, he'd probably faint.' That thought sounded promising, but she decided to take a different approach.

"Where's Jinmay?"

"She went off to look for you, she should be back soon." Victoria smirked, thinking Jinmay had probably gotten into trouble, knowing her.

"What ever." With that, Victoria walked towards the dungeons.

Wide purple eyes peered through the metal bars, and into blood red ones.

"Stand back." She said simply before tapping a type of staff on the wall, resulting in it blowing up. Peering in, all she could see was blackness.

"Eric?" A grunt echoed through the small room, and a barrier dropped, revealing a very annoyed Eric.

"Wouldn't a key have been better?"

"Nah, this was much more fun." Victoria stated, giggling and tilting her head to one side in habit. Eric blushed, although he wasn't really sure why, and turned around quickly to hide it.

"What's the matter?" He promptly blew a hole in the wall in front of him, distracting her from her question, but adding more to the pile.

"What was that for? You know there's a door.."

"Like you said, more fun." Eric proceeded to walk through the opening in the wall. All Victoria could do was stand and stare. 'Was he still evil, or is he warming up to me?' Victoria shrugged, running after him.

"Ok, I'm going to find my sister, she went looking for me and never came back, you can come with me, but I wont force you." Eric looked at her incredulously, no one had really ever given him a choice before, and he didn't know what to do with it. Then again, he didn't know what the feeling rising in his stomach a the thought of leaving her side was either, but he decided to ignore it, making the excuse that he'd leave her side once he had a plan. Victoria shook her head at the contemplating boy, and kept walking toward the horse's stables. Snapping out of his daze, Eric hurried to catch up with Victoria.

Victoria put her hair up in a pony tail, and then proceeded to put two saddles on two horses. Eric watched in confusion as the girl then turned towards the carriage on the other side of the stable, summoned some white magic, and pretty much destroyed the whole thing.

"What was that for?" Victoria smiled at Eric, turning towards him again.

"Just a little goodbye present for my dear daddy-o."

"He's not your real dad, is he?" As soon as Eric had asked it, he wanted to take it back. What the hell had possessed him to ask such a stupid thing? Victoria looked down, took a deep breath, and then smiled sadly at her new companion. She didn't think she could trust him yet, but what was the harm in giving him a small bit of info?

"No, he is not my real father. Both of my parents were killed when I was like 4." She didn't mention the fact that it had happened right in front of her, or that despite everything she couldn't remember that day at all anyway. All she remembered was screams and bright red hair.

Eric stayed silent. He wanted to say something comforting, but that would have shown weakness, and he shook the feeling off as soon as it came upon him.

"Guess we are in the same boat then." Eric again, had no fuckin control over his mouth, and cursing under his breath was about to become his new hobby.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric…." He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Victoria stretched. "We should get moving." Eric nodded in agreement, and mounted his horse after he'd made sure Victoria had gotten on hers ok.

* * *

Victoria: FEELINGS!

Eric: The barriers are about to come down... aren't they?

Jojo: HAHAH! *evilness*

NEVER GIVE THIS ONE CAFFINE! *points at jojo*

Jojo: YOU SHOULD TALK!

HAHA! ok ok ok... or me... damn... PLZ R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

short chappie b4 i get my flu shot! XD ILL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Gub: Ok... what's with the evil laugh... AND WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT! AT LEAST USE CHIRO IN IT GODDDDZ!

NO!

Jojo: SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS!

Victoria: YAY!

Jinmay: Are they going to find us yet?

In the next chapter or the one after that :) lol I want to get Eric and Victoria a bit closer first

Victoria: WAIT! what do you mean?! *bblushes*

Eric: Uhhh

AHAHAH! READ IT FIRST!

Jojo: WE ONLY OWN ERIC AND VICTORIA! WE DON'T OWN SRMTHFG! HEEHEE!

Nonads: Ok, that's a lil overkill?

HAHA!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the only rooms left only have one bed." The grubby, greasy looking clerk behind the desk informed the two run-aways. Eric wanted to get as far away as possible after they'd hotwired one of her dad's ships, so they'd been traveling for three days, occasionally pausing between planets to see if Victoria sensed her sister. Now it was 5 in the evening, on the 4th day, and Victoria was about to collapse from fatigue.

"That's ok, we'll take it." Victoria looked at Eric like he was crazy.

"It's ok, I don't like beds anyway." Victoria instantly grew suspicious, but was to tired to ask questions as she paid for the room, and lead Eric to the elevator.

"You sure? I don't mind sharing." As soon as she'd said it, her face grew red-hot. Eric half-smiled for the first time since she'd met him, and shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine."

Victoria suddenly couldn't keep her eyes open, and fell into Eric. Eric grunted softly, but then picked her up, and carried her to the room, setting her on the bed. He then found a chair next to the window, closed the curtains, and sat down. Eric's eyes slowly closed.

The next morning, Victoria was woken up by a quiet panting noise, and small grunts from the other side of the room. As soon as she realized who the sounds were coming from, she relaxed and sat up.

"Eric, you're having a bad dream." The purple haired girl crossed the room, and blocked her thoughts. She wasn't going to read his mind, if he wanted to tell her he'd tell her. Eric's face contorted, and he was clutching onto the chair so hard his knuckles had turned white and Victoria was sure he would break it. Victoria felt her heart clench at his discomfort.

"Eric, wake up!" She reached out to put a hand on his arm. As soon as skin touched skin, Eric's eyes shot open, and the force from him standing, sent Victoria flying into a wall.

"Uhhhg.."

"Sorry, didn't know it was you…" Eric offered a hand to the girl crumpled on the floor, she took it and stood up.

"Be more careful about who you push into walls next time, ok? So what was that about anyway… You looked like you were in pain."Red orbs met purple, and Victoria could tell he was afraid to tell. Eric looked away, finding the floor very interesting.

"You don't have to answer, I was just wondering." Victoria patted Eric's back carefully.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Victoria gaped, he was finally telling her something.

"Uhh, no… you saved me remember?" Victoria smiled reassuringly, "You know if there's something bothering you, you can ask me… right?"

"Thanks." He replied. Simple and to the point. That's how Eric was.

"Now lets go feed, and then we can be on our way!" Victoria left the room happily taking Eric's hand in hers when he didn't follow. "C'mon!" Victoria and Eric walked out hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chingo-boy-monkey?: WTF IS WITH THE QUESTION MARK! AND VICCCCTORIA!!!

Victoria: What?

Cheezey: Uhg! YOU NEVER DENIED WANTING TO GET INTO ERIC'S PANTS! *snickers*

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Victoria: SHUT UP CHEEZEY! *runs after him*

Jojo: Haha.... well.. she didn't.. and where did Naruto come from...

Victoria: SO! YOU WANT TO ASWELL! and I'm not really sure...

Jojo: Uhhh

Me: *laughs*

Jojo: DON'T BE LAUGHIN AT ME! YOU TO HAVE A DESIRE FOR ERIC SWEETPEA!

Eric: Can we please stop talking about uhmm...

all: NO!

Naruto: I FEEL SO UNLOVED! BELIEVE IT! *frowney face*

* * *

"So this planet's called Outhorpia, right?" Victoria glanced down at the space map in her hands, they'd had to buy it when they realized the console (U .P. S (Universal Positioning System)) had a tracking device in it. Sneaky bastards.

"Yea, lemme do some research on the planet real quick ok?" Eric nodded his answer while Victoria pulled out her laptop.

"Oh! I just found the perfect hotel… and there's a fair in town two blocks away! We should go, you've been down these last few day." Victoria covered her mouth after the last few words had come out. Eric's mind began reeling, wondering why she'd be worried about him of all people. Eric had a terrible habit of thinking no one would ever care about or love him.

"I don't know…" Eric risked a glance at his purple haired companion, big mistake. Victoria instantly used her puppy eyes on him, he had no chance.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Eric looked back out the windshield before saying that, trying to hide most of the very light pink tint that colored his normally porcelain, pale skin.

"Yay!" Victoria apparently couldn't hold in her excitement, because she'd wrapped her arms around Eric while he was trying t drive, pressing their bodies together. Realizing what she'd done, (via Eric's gasp), Victoria turned a violent shade of red unnatural for most vampires, and let go, turning to face the window. Eric cleared his throat, and clutched onto the steering wheel. Eric was frightened. Frightened that he'd lose the only friend he'd ever had (yes he now saw Victoria as a friend), but even more frightened at the wild, burning forest fire burning in his chest. 'Is this what love feels like?' Eric decided he'd go to the library later on, hopefully without Victoria.

"We're here!" The driver (Eric) slammed the breaks before he missed the hotel entrance.

"You go in, I'll park." Victoria agreed, and got out of the ship.

---

That night, Victoria dragged Eric to the fair.

"You mean you've never been to one!" Eric shook his head.

"Dark clan… not really much time for fun." Victoria grimaced at her insensitivity. She'd forgotten how long Eric had been in that god forsaken clan.

"T-thanks for helping me find my sister… and sorry about uhhh.."

"I had no where else to go, and it's fine." Victoria smiled up at Eric, then briskly grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the prize booths.

"I SHALL WIN YOU YOUR FIRST PANDA! ONE GAME PLEASE!" Victoria slams a dollar onto the counter with all the vigor of a drunken man, scaring the guy behind the counter shitless. After he's done collecting himself, he shakily hands Victoria three darts, she lands all three in the bulls eye at once, receiving a shocked look and an over-stuffed panda.

"Here Eric!" Victoria pushes the huge panda at Eric.

"Uhh…. Thanks?" Victoria giggled at Eric's stiffness, telling him to loosen up.

They ended up riding a few rides (feris wheel, mary-go-round teacups), before they decided they'd had a long day and dragged themselves back to the hotel.

* * *

Jinmay: And...

Chiro: NOTHING HAPPENED... AGAIN!

Me: Don't worry, you appear in the next chappie! haha and THEY SHALL FIGHT!! MOOWAWAHAHA!

Victoria: Wft?

Jojo: She's like that...


	7. Chapter 7

HEY ALLL! WE ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARICTORS!

Jojo: YEA SO NO SUEING!

Chiro: PLEASE SUE THEM!

BAD CHANGO!

Cirri: WTF!?

Eric: What in kami's name are you doing Victoria?

Victoria: I need to know if you're ticklish!

Eric: *stifles laughter and tries to push Victoria off* B-but why my knees!

Victoria: Uhhh... no clue!

Cirrote: OMG! VICTORIA'S A HOOKER!

Victoria: NO I AM NOT SHUT UP GREEN CLOWN BOY!

Curro: WHAT! WHERE!? NO MORE CLOWNS MOMMY!

Uhhh...

Eric: At least she stopped tickling me..

Victoria: DIE DAMNNED MONKEY BOY! IF YOU WEREN'T WITH MY SISTER I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!

* * *

"Jinmay's here I know it!" Victoria stated, punching the air in, according to Eric, a silly manner.

Eric and Victoria had just touched down on a little planet called Shugazoom. Victoria, much to Eric's (not that he'd show it) amusement, was already pumped. Eric and Victoria walked down the street, looking at all of the cute little shops.

"Do you sense her or something?" Eric asked nonchalantly. Victoria stopped in her tracks,

"Uhh…" Eric turned back, walking towards the skittish girl.

"You don't do you?" Eric sighed as Victoria shook her head no. "Ok, well… how much money do we have left?"

"Enough to live off of for another week or so…" Victoria answered, making Eric sigh again.

"Ok, let's not worry about this now." Victoria suggested, taking Eric's arm, dragging him until he started walking again.

"Shit!" Eric pushed Victoria to the side as a huge foot slammed into the pavement. Looking up, Victoria saw that it was some odd looking giant man with a huge boil on his forehead.

"Whoa…"

"Chiro Spiro!" A boy in white with a jetpack on flew towards the giant, throwing what looked like a lighting bolt at the giant's head, making him stagger. Eric helped Victoria up, looking at the huge thing for a second before running at it and popping the huge boil-like thing on it's head. Victoria giggled as the giant shrunk back into a man.

"Nice Eric…" Victoria joined Eric at his side, poking his side lightly.

"Nice fighting skills you got there." The raven haired boy walked up to us, and held out his hand for Eric to shake.

"Uhh, thanks." Eric looked uncomfortable, while Victoria just stared at the boy.

"Name's Chiro!" He smiled, breaking Victoria out of her trance.

"Oh! Mine's Victoria, and this is Eric!" Victoria accepted Chiro's handshake, and the boy seemed to relax.

"You guys should really try the ice cream here, my girlfriend and I eat some every Friday! It's the best! I bet you two would have a great time, and welcome to Shugazoom!" The half human vampire smiled at Chiro, a blush firmly in place across her cheeks. 'Does he think we're together?'

"Uhhh, thanks." Eric cracked his knuckles, a nervous habit Victoria had noticed he had. Chiro then left the pair, needing to get back to his duties.

"W-we should get a room… and dinner, huh Eric?" Victoria looked up at Eric's face, for some reason not really afraid of showing him her raging blush.

"Uh, yea."

---------

"ERIC!"

"W-what! AHH!" Victoria basically glomped Eric out of nowhere.

"I KNOW WHERE MY SISTER IS!" Eric stopped struggling with the girl pressing herself into him.

"Ok.."

"Let's go!" Bright purple eyes brightened more than Eric thought should be possible as she dragged Eric out of the little hotel room, and to the outskirts of the city.

-------

"YOU!" Chiro pointed at the pair he'd met earlier. They had managed to get into the robot, claiming they were looking for someone.

"M-my sister, I just have to know if she's here!"

"No can do lady! There are no ladies here 'cept you!" Sprx pointed at Victoria.

"Can't we just look?" Victoria pleaded.

"No!" All five monkeys charged at Victoria all at once, but she was to fast.

"Better luck next time chimps!" Unfortunately she didn't realize that Chiro was behind her, and was creeping up on her with one of his lightning bolts.

"Victoria watch out!" Eric took Victoria's hand and pulled her to the side, making Chiro miss his target.

"Let's take this outside!" Chiro yelled as Eric blew a hole through the robot's gut. "I meant use the door!"

"We are, it's a man made door!" Victoria beamed, jumping out of the hole with Eric and Chiro's team following her. As soon as they touched ground, Victoria was attacked by all five monkeys, easily dodging them.

"Ha!"

As this was happening, Eric and Chiro were charging at each other. Eric's palms held fire balls, Chiro with his Chiro spiros. Fire and electricity sparked everywhere, making Victoria and the monkeys stop fighting and watch their comrade's fight.

Eric landed a kick, basically setting poor Chiro on fire, but then something no one except Victoria had thought would happen, happened. Chiro's body temperature froze and a blinding light overtook everyone on the battlefield.

As soon as Victoria and th others got their sight back, what they saw stunned them. Chiro was wearing a totally different costume, a long, blue, furry robe with white fur lineing, his hair has turned from black to white, and his eyes were silver now.

"C-chiro?" Nova was afraid to even get near her leader, as were the other monkeys. Before anyone could react, Chiro pulled out a sword made of ice, and was about to plunge it into Victoria, but Eric blocked it, with his own body. As soon as he'd made that sacrifice, and Victoria had screamed his name, Chiro turned back to normal, falling unconscious.

"Eric.." Eric was bleeding profusely, Chiro had torn open most of his vital organs, and the fact that it had been ice of all things that did it didn't help matters at all. "Why did you do that?" Victoria was starting to tear up, she couldn't heal this. Eric groaned, taking Victoria's hand in his. It felt so cold, especially compared to the toast 101 degrees he usually was.

"I-I… really like you V-vic.." Before he could eve finish his sentence, he passed out.

"Come, we need to get him to sick bay."

"Why are you helping us?" Victoria glared up at Antauri.

"I think an information exchange is due…" The silver monkey pointed at their leader.

"Fine." Victoria picked Eric up, and rushed him into the robot. Once there, she decided that she'd have to use white magic. She wasn't going to let Eric die. She'd die before that happened.

"I need to make sure you wont do anything to me if I pass out." Otto looked at the girl curiously.

"Why would you pass out?"

"This much damage would be extremely hard to fix, and it will drain me." Otto nodded, and promised they wouldn't. She grimaced, not sure if she should believe him or not, but she figured there wasn't much time, Eric was losing to much blood.

Poising her fingers over Eric's stomach, she let the white light escape from her palms into Eric. This went on for another few minutes before the light died out and she passed out.

* * *

Skeleton king: AM I IN THIS!?

Jojo and Sweetpea: NO!

SK: *crys*

Jinmay: Am I in the next chappie?

YEP!

Jinmay: YAY!

PLZ RR!

Chichi the chuwawah: YOU DIDN'T SPELL IT RIGHT, AND THAT'S NOT AND IT'S THE AT SIGN!

SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS! :P


	8. Chapter 8

OMG!

Jinmay: AM I IN THIS ONE!?

Uhh... you'll see..

Jojo: YEA! Don't ask those kind of things! :P

Cihro: How are you supposed to pronounce that!?

uhhh

Cirho: What ARE you doing?

Uhhh

Ciroh: ARE YOU JUST MOVING THE 'H'!?

TEEHEE!

Ciro: Now there is none...

Jojo:o.o

YES! I AM YOUR MASTER!

Jojo: O.O

CIANGO: I THOUGT YOU WERE A GIRL!

Jojo: o.O

YES I AM!

Jojo: O.o

STUPID HAT BOY: I HAVE NO STUPID HATS!

Jojo: oU DO NOW! *makes stupid hat pop up on Chiro's head*

STUPID STU{PID HAT BOYYY!: Censored for extream language*

HAHA!

* * *

"What happened?" Eric groaned, opening his eyes. When he didn't get an answer, he tried to sit up, but as soon as he tried, a pain shot up his back, and he figured he should stay down.

After getting comfortable again, Eric looked around. His eye caught on another shiny metal table like the one he was on, a few feet away, complete with a breathing lump under the covers.

"Victoria will be ok I assume, she just passed out while she was healing you." Eric flinched; he hadn't sensed the blue monkey come into the room. The first thought Eric had was 'Why?'. He never expected anyone to even care about him getting hurt; caring wasn't in his dictionary. Also, why Victoria? He hadn't done anything for her but basically ruin her perfect little princess life. If he hadn't captured her, she and her sister would be back in their castle, giggling about princes and such. Instead, she was stuck with him.

A silver arm reached out, settling on Eric's arm.

"If you're wandering, I think she's in love with you Eric." The wise silver monkey looked into Eric's pained eyes, and seemed to read his mind.

"Yea! She was crying for you! Plus she didn't think twice about draining her energy!" Otto bounded into the room, his happiness freaking Eric out a bit.

"Why are you helping us out? You know nothing." Eric glared, suspicious. Plus, he was a bit troubled by Victoria's supposed 'feelings' for him.

"Precisely, our friend just had an abnormal bout of energy. This has nothing o do with you, but your little girlfriend seems to know what's happening with the kid." Sprx glared back at the fire wielder, making his feelings for him known. Nova proceeded in smacking Sprx for being rude.

"Sorry bout that, Sprx is an idiot. We couldn't very well leave you out there; could we?"

Eric nodded in understanding; not to the last comment, but to Sprx telling him what they needed from him.

"I know what's wrong, or what's happening to him." Victoria had been listening to the whole conversation. Eric instantly stiffened. Victoria went on, walking up to Eric and the others.

"He is part of a huge prophecy, he is the Ice Prince. But, apparently you got to him first, so the power stayed dormant. His power works with his emotions, if he's under any feeling to the extremes, he will change."

"Oh." Antauri blinked, wondering what feeling he could have possibly been under.

"He wasn't under any, it was just time." Victoria replied to Antauri's thoughts, startling him.

"Oh, I can read minds."

"Of course you can! Who were you looking for again?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you… my sister went missing when she went out to look for me."

"Chiro's girlfriend is the only one around here… but she didn't mention anything about a sister…" As soon as Gibson had uttered the words, Jinmay walked into the room.

"What-" Victoria was in front of her sister in an instant, hugging the life out of her."

"JINMAY! You're ok!"

"Get off of me! Who ARE you!?" Victoria parted, looking stunned.

"Y-your sister…"

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?

Jojo: HAHA! I ALREADY KNOW! she-

NO DON'T! YOU READERS WILL JUST HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Jojo: AWWW! *sulks*

:P


	9. Chapter 9

IM UPDATING!!!

Jojo: FINALLY!

HEy! I only missed a few days...

Jojo: Yea...

MEANIE!

Chiro: At least I'm actually in this chapter!

If your wondering why I didn't make fun of that idiot Chiro's name, it's cause I'm to lazy, and if your wondering what would take more energy, me typeing this, or making up another stupid name for Chiro, then yes. that's all I'm saying. Blah.

Chandango can you do the tango?: WTF!?

CHandiggilydong: Ok... that's just stupid...

C: And now it's short.

Jojo: Nice.

Jinmay: Stop being mean to chiro! *blushes*

Haha, you liiiike hiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! *singing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G song*

Jinmay: SHUT UP! *fries Sweetpea's butt with her lazer beam*

AHHH!

Jojo: You had it comming...

WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?

* * *

"What do you mean, your sister!?" Jinmay shook Victoria off, glaring at her, and then at the boy sitting on the metal table.

"I-I…" Victoria stuttered, taken back by her sister's reaction. A warm hand touched Victoria's shoulder; making her gasp.

"Perhaps we should sit down? Then Victoria can answer all of your questions." Victoria looked up at Eric,

"Thanks."

-----------

After a long session of Victoria trying to get both the story of Chiro being an ice prince, and the fact that Jinmay was her sister, in between excessive questioning from her audience; everyone was basically tired enough to collapse on the spot.

"Well, that explains why I was randomly drifting out in space like that… Do we have a father and mother? Any other siblings?" Victoria instantly looked down.

"Of course we did, everyone has parents. We didn't just materialize ya' know!" Victoria placed a fake smile on her face, taking a deep breath. Eric looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean we 'did'?" Jinmay asked, dreading what Victoria was about to reveal to her.

"They died a long time ago, we were adopted by the king and queen of the vampire realm under the Mighty One." Jinmay still had questions, but she needed to take the news of her parents dieing in. Antauri saw this, and quickly changed the subject before Victoria could finish her sentence.

"I think we should check on Chiro, we need to inform him of this as soon as possible." Antauri stood, taking his leave; the other monkeys followed behind him.

------

"Eric?" He was just standing there, not moving, or showing any reconision at all. Shaking his head, he looked down at her.

"Sorry."

"You ok?" Victoria felt a burning in her chest, 'surely I can't actually be in love with him?'

"Yes, just thinking." Normally Eric would have stopped at yes, but he felt extremely talkative at the moment as a warmth spread throughout him. 'Is this love?'

"Eric…" Victoria didn't know what she was doing, she started to get closer to Eric, wanting his warmth. Unfortunately, her efforts were thorted when an explosion erupted outside.

"What was that!?" Victoria asked, jumping back.

Eric cleared his throat.

"No clue, c'mon." Eric gestured towards the door of the room they had been given I the robot, hurrying to the control room.

"What's happening!?"

"We're being attacked."

"I know that much! Who?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." The boy, Chiro, glared at Victoria.

"What's your problem?!" Victoria had noticed that he was glaring.

"Nothing." Chiro looked away, turning towards the controls, and staring at the screen in front of him. The monkeys had told him to stay put, considering his current condition. Though, he hated feeling useless, he knew if he went out now he' only get in the way.

"It's obviously something, and aren't we going to help them?" By this time Eric had planted his butt in one of the circular chairs behind them.

"The monkeys told me that we should stay here, and there's nothing wrong!"

"Yes there is." Victoria prodded. Chiro let out an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms up a little and swirling around to face Victoria.

"Are you going to take Jinmay from us?" He asked, a slight blush on his face.

"You really love my sister, don't you?" Chiro looked down, giving her all the answer she needed.

"Nah, you guys are obviously her family as well, I'd have to right to take this from her." She ruffled Chiro's hair, making him smile.

"Thanks… can I ask you something?" Chiro whispered.

"Sure, what's on your mind Chiro?"

"Well… it's two actually… I don't really know how to tell her that I… you know… and also," Chiro shifted to a whisper, "What is your relationship with Mr. Mysterious over there? You lovers or something?"

Victoria's face promptly turned about 50 shades of red, and she smacked Chiro upside the head. "No! And I'll help you if you never ask that again!" Chiro smiled deviously, he wasn't blind. Before he could say anything else though, the monkeys walked into the room, Gibson and Sprx fighting about leadership or something along those lines again.

* * *

YOU LIKE HIMMMMM!

Victoria: Yes I do, so what!

Eric:...

You want in his pants *V and SW not know Eric standing behind them*

Victoria: SHUT!

You want it....

Victoria: UP!

Eric: O.o

Victoria: MEEP! O.O

Hey Eric :)

Eric: Do you HAVE to talk about my pants ALL the time sweetpea?

Jojo: YES WE DO!

When'd you get here?

Uhhh.... not sure?

Ok.


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY! SHORT CHAPPIE!

Jojo: GRR... *silently fuming*

Chiroro: My god.... *twitches*

Hah.

Chirono: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!

Jojo/SP: *cracking up...*

SP: I HAVE A CAPE! *runs around in it.

Jojo: Yea... she wore it all day today.. school... movie theater... hehe

SP: CAN'T GO WRONG WITH A CAPE!

Barney: FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M NOT A FREAKY PINK AND GREEN DINOSAUR!

Jojo: Uhh... he's purple...

PINKbarney: UHHHHHG! I DON'T CARE!

SP: But he does...

SK: HAH! OUR NAMES ARE SIMILAR!

SP: SHUT IT! WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE THE CORNER!?

SK: AHH! *runs*

* * *

Victoria felt like her world was tumbling, but she wasn't sure if it was such a bad thing. The reason her world was crumbling, was one, the fact that she recently realized she was in LOVE with the guy who almost killed her, and then ended up running away with her. Plus, that day brought unexpected company.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUR BROTHER!?"

A tall man with long-ish medium red hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and some type of dress shirt and jean combo stood in front of the two girls, hands in his pockets. The twosome had decided they'd need to bond, again, and had gone out on the town.

"Yes, Victoria and Jinmay… I am your brother."

"WOAAAAAHHH! I know Jinmay had her brain screwed up, but I don't-" Suddenly memories flooded her brain, much like when she read minds, but with pictures.

_A tall middle-aged man, looking quiet like Eric actually, looked down on a sweet looking lady with purple hair, and his three children. A baby with slightly pink hair, a purple haired girl of about two years, and an eight year old boy with red hair, resembling the stranger. The scene changed to that same boy running with the purple haired girl in his arms, hoping his other little sister was ok at their grandma's. _

Victoria gasped as she came back to reality.

"W-what did you do?" She asked quietly.

"Victoria!? You ok?" She just realized that her pink-haired sister had been shaking her, and sending death glares in the stranger's general direction.

"Y-yea… but…" She instantly knew it wasn't a fake memory, and she knew all three children where herself, Jinmay, and the stranger.

"GAA!" Suddenly Eric appeared, taking a menacing stance in front of their so called 'brother'.

"Leave." Eric sent one of his trademark glares at the red head, making shivers run up his spine.

"ERIC! STOP!" Victoria pulled him back, not wanting a meaningless fight to break out. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he had followed them, and why. "He's telling the truth!"

Eric relaxed, but only slightly. He didn't want to take any chances. Everything was still life or death for him, he didn't know any different, and he certainly didn't want any harm to come to the girl who had helped him realize he had a choice. He mentally smacked himself, not wanting to get to far away in his thoughts; feelings were still alien to him.

"So.. What's your name?" Jinmay smiled sweetly.

"Jasper, you don't remember your own brother's name?" (A/N: we made this name up b4 twilight.. or, before we read it at least... WE ARE NOT COPYING!) Before Jinmay could answer, Victoria broke in.

"Let' get back to the robot, we can finish this up there… it looks like rain." Sure enough, as soon as she'd said it, it started pouring.

"You sure you're not a fortune teller to?" Eric asked as he raised his temprature to a point where instead of getting soaked, the rain evaporated before it even hit him.

"No… but are you going to show me how to do that?"

"Heh, if you want to boil yourself alive…" Victoria grimaced at the thought, and shook her head.

"Never mind."

* * *

HOLY CRAP! 2MORO'S HALLOWEEN! I WISH YOU ALL A GREAT HALLOWEEN! AND BE SAFE DAMMNIT!

I will be posting a halloween safety do's and don'ts fic, *looks for chiro)

Chiro: AHH! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Jinmay: *comes in with a 'say no to animal testing' sign

Chiro: BUT IM NOT A MONKEY!

JInmay:...

Monkey dude: GRR!


	11. Chapter 11

I'M SOOOOO SRY FOR THE MONTH DELAY!!! I had some not so great grades... had to work on bringing them up... hehehe I HATE MATHHHHHH! lolz :) anyway,here's the chappie! **Jojo and I only own Victoria and Eric! WE OWN NO OTHER BODIES!!! actually... heheh JASPER AND CELEUS! WE OWN U!!!!!!!!!**

Jasper: *squeaks* **(HE IS NOT THE VAMPIRE FROM TWILIGHT! we actually made up the name b4 even reading that painful to put down series of books lolz :) )**

Jojo: WEEE! *runs around in circles*

You ok?

Jojo: HALLOWEEEEN CANDY IZ GOOD!

Remind me to NEVER give you candy... ever.... :)

Jojo: SO MEAN! FUCK THE POLO! (inside Jk... hard and long to explain... long story short... graffiti..) :)

*looks at word guidelines and accidentally thinks it says gayness)* i seriously JUST did that.... hehe wow....

* * *

Victoria sunk into the warm bath water, her tense musciles relaxing instantly. She began singing as she slowly relaxed in the much needed bath.

_I heard there was a secret chord That David played and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_ It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing _

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu----jah_

She started thinking about what had had happened since fate had led her to the ever-mysterious Eric. She'd lost and found her sister, made new friends, seen so many planets, now she'd met her so-called brother… and she'd fell for someone. Victoria sighed at her rotten luck; fall in love with the guy who hardly talks, nice going V.

_Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, _

_I used to live alone before I knew you _

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march,it's a cold and its a broken _

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu----jah_

At first she'd thought it was a crush, but now she wasn't so sure. Every time she thought about him, she was instantly warm inside… no… it wasn't a crush.

_There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, _

_but now you never show it to me, do you?_

_(and) Remember when I moved in you; _

_the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was_

_ Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu----jah_

Victoria sunk lower into the soothing, vanilla scented bubbles, wishing she'd realized it before. Maybe she could've stopped it? No… It was hopeless, no matter what she thought of, it didn't aid her situation.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, Jasper ran in, and closed it behind him, panting and sweating. Victoria instantly turned red, took a huge breath and-

"WAHHHHHHHH! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!"

The door opened again,

"What's wrong!?" As soon as he assessed the situation, Eric grunted, and left, apparently he'd either not been thinking, or he had forgotten that Victoria was in the bath at the time of the attack, and had run in, worried.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Jinmay's eyes held an evil gleam as she drug a pleading Jasper out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Victoria instantly set on calming herself.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1.… better…"

------------------

"Would you like to explain why you barged into the LOCKED bathroom door, and how you managed to UNLOCK it that fast?" Victoria was close to sending her brother through the robot, into the courtyard below.

"It's embarrassing!"

"Lemme guess, you were hiding from Jinmay?" Eric walked in, holding his Black Magic book, an eye brow raised.

"Shut up demon scum! You shouldn't even be here! It was your clan that-" Jasper instantly clamped his mouth closed, realizing what he'd been about to say. 'I can't tell her yet… it'd dig up unpleasant memories…'

"His clan that did what? He's part of the group, he's an ex-clan member, and for god sakes ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Fine, Jinmay was trying to dress me up-"

"Just cause older brother is simply adorable! Couldn't resist!" Jinmay justified.

"And as to your lock issue, it's one of my powers… and I hadn't noticed it was locked…"

"How can you unlock a door without noticing it!?" Victoria was getting pissed off, waving her arms in the air for empysis.

"Uhhh…" Jasper instantly looked embarrassed.

"What!?" Victoria snapped, her nerves had finally fried.

"This…" A small glow appeared in the red stone on the silver braclet on his wrist. A small form appeared slowly out of the light, and everyone, excluding Eric, gasped.

"Ello master Japser!" It was a tiny man with silver eyes, and red hair, wearing a tiny black red kimono with silver swirls around it.

"He's so cute!" Victoria instantly picked him up, rubbing him against her cheek.

"M-master!" The little man blushed, but didn't show any attempt to get away from the gil rubbing up on him. (A/N- yea I know, that sounded odd… O.o)

"Celeus! C'mon! That's my sister!" Jasper whined, taking the now pouting man from his sister.

"As you wish…" Celeus replied, his voice dripping with defeat.

"So… that's your power?" Chiro askd, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh kinda… he can heal, become a sword, unlock anything, and he's very intelegent… if not a bit pervy…"

"Hey!"

* * *

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED! MORE TO COME!_ is V's love really unrequieted? and what was Jasper talking about that he couldn't tell V? **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF 4EVer!**


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! JOJO I HOPE UR HAPPY! GRR! lolz :) OMG! IM GOING TO GO C NEWMOON AT 12AM ON FRIDAY MORNING!!!!! ok, lemme rant for a sec k? 1. i hated the first movie (still bought it though.. lolz) but i love the book.. even though the movie ruined it.. im kinda hopeing this one doesn't have such an odd budjet, and makes edward look like he's attached to a string being pulled up a tree... lolz :) 2. i hope bella at least ACTS HAPPY AT ONE POINT! (yea, i know it's suposed to be sad... but only to a point... if i remember correctly, kristen did the last movie poorly... no smiles AT ALL lolz... actually.. she was much like an emotionless doll) LODAI! lolz :) we are going in our PJ-ZZZ! :)

* * *

Eric, Victoria, and Jasper were just sitting around the robot, taking in various information, when Victoria decided to voice her question again.

"Hey Jazzy?" Jasper rose an eyebrow at the nickname,

"Yea?"

"What did you mean when you said you hated The Dark-clan for what they did to us?" Jasper shifted uncomfortably, pulling at his collar, and looking anywhere but Victoria. His eyes settled on Eric, and he now felt content glaring at 'the enemy'.

"Victoria, they…." Jasper forced back the memories, clearing his throat, "It'd be easier if I showed you…." Eyes wide, Victoria tapped into Jasper's memories…..

_There was fire everywhere, burning his skin, but he kept moving._

"_Mom! Dad!" A little 8 year old stumbled around, trying to catch his footing. _

"_J-Jasper! Take Victoria and run!" A woman with purple hair and purple eyes, that looked much like an older version of Victoria yelled, attempting to keep the flames off herself and her husband, as well as defending herself against the dark magic swirling around them, trying to swallow them whole. _

_The scared, shaken boy ran to his sisters' room, picked up the 3 year old, and took off into the forest._

'_Keep running, keep running… Mom and Dad will be fine…'_

"_Bwather? Where are you taking me?" Little Victoria clung to her brother's shirt, and reached up to touch his tears. "What's happening?" _

"_It's all going to be fine V, I'll get us out of here…"_

"_STOP!" Black swirls of light chased the two kids through the woods. _

"_Ahhh!" Little Jasper yelled as his sister was separated from him, disappearing in an instant. "Victoria!" he little red head collapsed, crying, and thinking it was good that they'd sent Jinmay to their grandmother's house. _

"They fuckin killed our parents V!"

"Eric.. Did you know about this?" Victoria's bangs hid her eyes, making Eric unsure of the feelings that were bound to be swirling in her purple orbs.

"I was 4... They wouldn't have told me anything…" Eric's eyes held worry as Victoria collapsed onto the couch, sobbing into a pillow as the emotions of the memory caught up to her.

"Wahh! What's wrong with V!?" Chiro came running into the room alone with Jinmay when they'd heard the scream she'd let loose before breaking down.

"I let her see the memory of how we got separated."

Eric suddenly felt very pissed off. The anger swirled up in him, he'd never felt so much emotion at once. He felt love for the girl sobbing into her brother, contempt for the Dark-clan, sadness for what had happened, and fury… a fury so strong it burnt hotter than his usual flame. It was all so painfully clear to him, the hate, love, anger, happiness, all the feelings. It was like someone had lifted the haze off his mind, letting him think; letting him breathe. It felt good and bad at the same time. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time, but held it in; not wanting to scare the people in the room with him. Eric almost laughed at the thought of him laughing manically while tears fell down his face, and everyone running around scared; thinking he'd gone mad.

Victoria's sobbing ceased as soon as she felt the burst of emotion in the room, looking up into the red eyes that now held extreme emotion.

* * *

ok, yea... not the hugest chappie... and i kinda left you at another cliffy... buuuuut... ill take care of that 2moro! :) promise!!! :) AND REMEMBER JOJO! ANIME CLUBBBB!

Victoria: YEA YOU BETTER COME OR ILL KICK UR ASS!

Changola: Anyone else just realize how sexual the play romeo and juliet really is??

ME!

Jojo:ME!

V:ME!

Chiro:YEA! IM NOT ALONE! 'DRAW THY TOOL!' ACTUAL QUOTE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

OK! next chappie! WOOHOO! *warning, kinda fluffy...* eep! lolz :)

Chiro: fortunatly, jojo and Kyo (sweetpea, she's calling herself that now... for some odd reason...), don't own SRMTHFG!

Victoria: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!

Eric: YEA! They own us... *shivers*

Jojo: Aww cmon Eric! it's not that bad!

Eric: YOU KILLED US ON A REGULAR BASIS!

Jojo: ALMOST!

Eric: WHAT EVER!

Chiro: Quick! Victoria! hypothetical high five! *closes eyes*

Victoria: AH! *tries to do a high five, ends up hitting Chiro in the head*

Chiro: AHH!

Eric: heh.

* * *

"**Eric? What's wrong?" Victoria asked, her purple eyes locked on dark red ones. **

"**N-nothing…" It came out harsher than he'd wished, his voice ragged with emotion.**

"**Jasper… Jinmay, Chiro… could you leave us alone for a few moments?" Victoria asked, still locked onto Eric's eyes, tears still streaming down her face. **

"**Yea, c'mon guys.." Chiro ushered- forced Jasper out of the room. Jinmay tried to catch Victoria's eye and smiled worriedly before leaving. **

"**Eric, what do you feel?"**

"**More than usual…." Eric clenched his fists again, and resisted the urge to punch a wall. **

"**Hmm…" Victoria wiped her eyes again, making sure they had stopped flooding, and appeared in front of Eric, putting a hand to his forehead. **

"**What… are you doing?" Eric asked, trying to relax himself.**

"**What ever they had you on is wearing off, I can try to tone the emotions down a bit if you'd like."**

"**What about you? Why would you help me? My clan killed your parents…"--'What about your feelings?' Eric was glad he didn't say the last part, he'd already said to much. **

"**One, your ex-clan, and two, I hardly knew them. Yes I'm depressed and sad, but unlike some people, at the moment, I can control my feelings." Victoria answered simply, poking Eric in the chest for good measure. Big mistake. Their eyes instantly caught, and Eric couldn't control his feelings anymore, he was about to say something when his emotions had a 'better' idea. **

**Victoria was painfully aware of the close proximity of their faces, and she couldn't stop staring into the deep pools of dark red before her. She'd actually never been this connected to the demon before, but she instantly liked it, suddenly craving his presence.**

"**Uhhm-" Victoria was cut off by Eric's lips touching hers. It surprised her at first, but she soon accepted the kiss and closed her eyed, only to have to push him away as a searing burning sensation sparked her lips. **

**Eric instantly looked hurt, still unable to control his new feelings. Victoria touched her lips and winced, giggling afterwards, making Eric look down at her. The girl was giggling about hw she doesn't like me? It took him a few seconds, but he finally realized his mistake. He'd accedent;y lost control of his powers, burning Victoria's lips in the process. Eric instantly turned red.**

"**You wanna do something about this?" Victoria asked, pointing at her mouth. **

**-----------------**

**After the whole embarrassing ordeal was over, Eric felt a bit better. Although, he felt A- LOT better after Victoria had helped him control the feelings boiling inside of him. **

"**H-hey, Eric?" **

**They were just inda chilling on the couch together now, Eric trying to figure out why (after what had just happened) the air wasn't akward around them.**

"**Yea?" **

"**I… " **

**Unfortunatly, before Victoria could finish her sentence, a large 'bang', followed by the alarm, cut her off.**

* * *

OMG! IM EVIL! lolz :) sry it's so short! and cliffy-like... heheh... lolz :) anyway, PLZ REVIEW! lolz, and Jojo.... YOU CAN DO IT! BONZAI ON UR QUIZ THING 2MORO!!!! :)

All: BONZAI! GOOD LUCK! BONZAI!

(btw, i went to anime club... and did the inuyasha sit thing... (i can do that... hehe) i got rug burn on my chin... hehe somthing only I could do :P)

Jojo: this really happened! *shakes head slowly*


	14. Chapter 14

EEP! lolz, OK! STORY TIMEEE! YAY! IM GOING TO C NEWMOON TONIGHT! AT 12 AM! WOOHOO! :P anyway, hope you like it! :)

Jasper: *giggles*

Chiro: What!?

Jasper: jojo and Kyo (sweetpea) looked up ur name on urba dictionary, and it means gay guy... hehe

Chiro: Yea, but ur the gay one!

Jasper: SHUDDUP! ERIC'S A RETARDED CAT WITH A SPINNING TAIL!

Eric: WHAT!?

Victoria: TIME FOR BED! *punches Jasper through the roof*

Oh me oh my...

Jojo: Wtf?

* * *

"What the hell is happening!?" Victoria yelled over the screeching alarm.

Eric took one look at the screen and almost blew a fuse. Victoria noticed the strain in his emotions, and glanced over at him.

"Eric, you know that creep?"

Before he could answer, a man's voice bellowed a hello.

"Who are you?"

"I've come to retrieve Princesses Victoria as my betrothed, and take Eric back to the clan."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BETROTHED!?" Victoria studied the pale skinned man before her. He had greasy black medium length hair, dark circles around his eyes, what looked like purple eye shadow on his eye lids, and his tongue was constantly flicking in and out of his moth as if he was a snake.

"I will ask you one more time, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"I, my future wife, am Orochimaru, Eric's uncle."

"And who betrothed her to you?" Chiro butted in, not liking the situation his friend was in. He might look innocent, but he knew something was going on between Eric and Victoria, even if they didn't. Plus, the guy was really starting to get on his nerves, and he didn't want to get Jinmay into danger either.

"Watch it sparkly, I am not at liberty to say."

"Then how do we believe you?" Victoria demanded.

"The Great One."

Victoria felt like crying; crying and breaking just about everything around her… maybe go on a massacre?

The robot started to shake, and the group instantly decided it might be better to fight the guy from outside.

Victoria charged at the man, lunging over him and landing behind him, while chanting the summoning spell for her sword.

"Ketsueki Kaben!"*

White energy swirled around the sword, as a dark red ball formed at the tip, and she sent it at Orochimaru. Unfortunately, he dodged, somehow managing to touch her chest in the process.

"You pervert!" Victoria screamed, sending shock waves at the man.

"It's only right I get to touch my future wife!"

"Stop going on about that! I will never be your wife you dimwit!"

"I suggest you leave idiot!" Jinmay shot a deadly red beam at him, it went right through him.

"What the hell!?"

"Did I forget to mention I can phase?"

"YES!" Chiro bellowed, "Chiro Spiro!" The lightning bounced right off of Orochimaru. The creepy man then shot a black ball of light at Chiro, sending him flying.

"Chiro!" Jinmay ran to his side.

"You idiot! Leave them alone!" Victoria charged him again, this time he knocked her back into a wall, making her sword disappear.

"EEEP!"

During this time, Eric just stared at the ground, letting his anger build up.

"Come with me my love!"

"Never you old perv!" Victoria was about to charge the guy, but stopped as she felt another disturbance within Eric's emotions.

"You sure you're ok?"

"No…." Eric clenched his fists, trying desperately to NOT blow up… but he couldn't control it well enough.

"Orochimaru! You sick man! You're old enough to be her fucking dad! She should be able to choose her own husband, and you guys haven't even met before this! She obviously doesn't like you, and as for me, I don't PLAN on returning!" Eric started throwing fireballs at the man, he couldn't control his anger and resentment any longer for the sick fuck.

"Who is this guy to you Eric!?"

"He's my god dammed uncle!" He shouted back, still throwing fireballs at the man, ones he couldn't dodge, and they all hit him dead on.

* * *

ok, *yans* :P you all suck... jk! :) anyway, im exsausted, but i cant go to sleep till 6... cause im gonna be up all night... grrr lol (sleep from 6pm to 11pm and then 3am to 6am

*** means blood petal... the name of V's sword... **

Eric throws fire, demonness and he has black magic, V has a sword mind powers and white magic. :)) anyway, hope u liked! :) (btw, Jasper has left, he wasn't in the fight for a reason...)

Chingo: I bet you just 4got about him...

SHUT IT!

Jasper: Is it tue? did you forget about me?

NO!

Jasper: WAHHHH! KYO'S (sweetpea) BEING A MEANNNY!!!

GRAWR! I SORRY! AHHH!

Jojo: Freaks...

that's y u love us though...

Jojo: oh well...


	15. Chapter 15

This chappie is a bit longer.... hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"YAAAAH!"

"Is he gone!?" Victoria yelled from behind the car she'd hid behind, as to not get hit by one of the rampaging fireballs.

"Not sure…" Eric gasped, wiping sweat from his brow, and trying to keep his 'cool'.

"Ahh Ahh ahh… not gonna get rid of me that easily!"

"Where are you!?" Victoria shouted at nothing, looking around frantically, trying to find the snake-like man. Finally, she caught sight of something shiny, but it was to late. Victoria let out a gasp of surprise as the blade pierced her through the stomach.

"Victoria!" Eri ran over to her, tearing off his shirt and wrapping it around her middle to make sure she didn't bleed out.

"E-ric…"

"It's gonna be ok…" Eric was about to take her into his arms and run back to the rbot, when a snake shot out at him, and he had to dodge, taking him away from the wounded girl.

"Heh… I'll kill you in your misted over mind full of rage, and then I'll take the girl with me. Hold on my love, you'll be ok soon, and then I shall take you as my lover."

"Basturd!"

"Watch your mouth my dear nephew."

"You're no family of mine!" Eric built up a massive fireball, aiming it at Orochimaru.

"Tisk tisk…" The only reason Orochimaru was so calm was the fact that his snakes were almost on top of Eric, about to bite, their poisonous fangs holding enough poisen to kill 5 strong demons, and Eric hadn't noticed; Victoria had though.

"E-r.." She tried to make her voice work, but it was no use. She tried to move, and made little progress, pain shooting through her. The wound Orochimaru had given her would've killed a normal human, but she wasn't normal. Victoria managed to drag/crawl herself a good amount of the way before Eric noticed her.

"Victoria! Get back, it isn't safe!" Victoria figured the only way to stop the snakes rapidly approaching Eric was to change their thought direction.

'Peaceful, you wont hurt anyone…' She thought, pushing into the snake's minds. It worked, they changed course, unfortunately, they were coming after her now.

'You idiot snakes! TURN AROUND!' Orochimaru thought, clenching his fists as he attempted to dodge the huge fireballs that were thrown at him.

For a second the snakes looked confused, not sure who to listen to, finally, they decided that half would go one way, and the other would go the other way.

"Need a hand?" A small voice called, as a white magical glow surrounded the snakes as they were about to bite both Victoria and Eric, making them dissipate.

"Ja.." Victoria coughed up blood, catching both Jasper and Eric's attention. Eric threw one last Fireball at Orochimaru, and rushed to her side, picking her up, and making a run for it.

"AHH!" Jasper ran behind them, carrying Celeus.

Once they got back to the robot, they set Victoria on a table, and Nova tended to her wounds as Gibson checked over Eric and Chiro for any internal or external damage. Eric had a huge gash trailing down his back, and he hadn't even felt it. Chiro on the other hand had a badly bruised rump and arm.

After they were all bandaged up, everyone left the room except for Eric, he wanted to stay with Victoria.

"Hey…"

"Hey.."

"Eric?"

"Yea?"

"Can… well…" Victoria was blushing, thinking about their past kiss.

"What?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow even though he thought he knew what she was going to ask.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Eric shut his eyes tight, reopened them, and cleared his throat to speak.

"I.."

"EricIthinkIloveyou!" Victoria belted out, Eric barely had enough time to catch up with her words.

"UHh… sorry what?"

"I… like you a lot.. No I think I love you Eric…"

"Oh…" Eric looked surprised, he hadn't expected that.

"I'm not sure when it happened… but I do…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why.. After everything…"

"You didn't know about my parents Eric, and despite everything, you did what was right in the end. I can't blame you for being a prisoner either."

* * *

OMG! I DIDN'T DO IT AGAIN DID I!? HOW WILL ERIC REACT!?

Victoria: We dont know, ur the author...

Eric: Oh god... just dont make me seem idiotic... like you have in the past... with Chiro..

Chiro: HEY!

Eric: Not blaming you, it's thier fault! *points as Jojo and Kyo*

MEANY!

Jojo: Love you anyway!

Eric: uhhh O.o

Jojo: KYO! PUT YOUR PANTS ON!

WHAT!? IM WEARING PANTS!

Jojo: I mean your new leather ones! :P haha *wanted to c what the hell kyo bought*

YEA I GOT EM FOR MY KURO-PUU COSPLAY! lolz, im also going to go as akabane... mez gotz the trench-coat! :)


	16. Chapter 16

OK! I HAVE SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS!

1, WE DID BASE OROCHIMARU OFF OF OROCHIMARU FROM NARUTO... lolz :P

2, In the last chappie, i noticed that they just kinda ran away.... and i didn't say what happened to Orochimaru... well, he retreated aswell. (it's all part of his plan :P plus, he loves Victoria, he doesn't wanna KILL her IAMO :P )

* * *

"You sure you didn't like… take a huge blow to the head or anything?"

"No! C'mon Eric! Is it that unbelievable!?"

"Well…." Before Eric could finish, Victoria had sat up and wrapped her arms around Eric, forcing him to move and face her at less he wanted to reopen her wounds and his own.

"Eric. I love you. Get over it." With that, she planted a kiss on the denial ridden demon.

"Victoria…" Eric felt so many emotions well up in side of him. Happiness and love being the most define.

--------------- (2 weeks later)-------------------

"Oh my god help me!" Jasper ran down the hallway, dodging flying objects as he went.

"JASPER GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!"

"I see she's better…" Chiro stated, before Jasper picked him up and hid behind him as if he was a shield.

"WHAT AM I!? YOUR BARRIER!?"

"HELP ME!"

"What did you do this time brother?" Jinmay asked, curios as to what had made her sister this angry.

"THAT IDIOT USED UP ALL OF MY HAND CREAM AND THEN INSULTED ERIC AGAIN! I'M SICK OF IT!!!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"What the hell did you use her hand cream for?!" Chiro asked, flailing his arms around, and barely missing getting hit in the head with a lamp.

"I have small pores!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Chiro murmured, directing the question at the black haired demon who was currently suffering from a migraine. (Caused by Jasper's shrill voice.)

"Why are you asking me!?"

"Actually… never mind…" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jinmay asked, watching the scene with an expression of worry gracing her petite features.

"No…" 'Let Victoria kill him.' Eric smirked, causing Chiro to worry.

"You really hate him don't you?"

Eric just shrugged and sat down in his spot, and closing his eyes, praying they move to a different spot as to not worsen his migraine.\

* * *

:P LOVE YOU ALLLLL!

Jojo: R u still sugar crazy from those pecan dreams u ate at my house today?

YEP!

Jojo: Oof! *pillow to the face*

ahah-*pillow to the face* EEP! lolz :) REVIEW PLZ!


	17. Chapter 17

OMK! i finally had some time on my hands! sorry this is so terribly late! LOVE YOU!

* * *

The next day, Victoria woke up in a better mood, so when Jasper asked her to give him a tour of the town, she agreed.

"Jasper and I are going out!" Victoria bounced a little, smiled and pecked Eric on the cheek.

"Ok…" Eric's eyebrow rose into the heavens. 'Wasn't she mad at him just last night?… Kami her moods change quickly…'

-----------

"Ok, where do you want to start? There's upper town, lower town… and middle town.." Victoria said the last one with a bit less enthusiasm. She hated middle-town. It was full of sleazy men and slutty women, though usually you'd expect something like that from lower-town. Actually, Victoria thought with a smile, lower town was a better place to raise children than upper town… less gas and a smaller town. It was the kind of place you'd see in an older movie. (think…. Old yeller maybe? XD)

"Hmmm… let's start at the bottom and travel up, shall we?" Jasper grinned, making Victoria laugh as they set off, arms linked.

-----

It had been two hours, and they'd just gotten through lower town. Victoria had decided to introduce Jasper to the whole damn town, taking up most of their time. Only after, was Jasper able to buy the 'cool' cowboy boots in flaming red, and the black and red cowboy shirt he'd seen a couple blocks back.

"Now where?" Jasper huffed, and swung his bag-o-goodies over one shoulder. (IN a very girly fashion may I add…)

"Middle town I guess…" Victoria grimaced, though it went unnoticed by the already annoyed Jasper next to her.

"OK! OFF WE GO!" Jasper started pulling Victoria along the street.

"Wrong way skipper…" Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes at her 'big' brother's expression. Big, pouty, puppy-dog eyes met her purple one's. She instantly burst out laughing.

"OK Jazzy… c'mon…" She took his hand, and lead him towards middle-town.

Unknown to them, icy, sharp, merciless, red eyes watched from an alleyway.

----------------

"Hey!" Pale lids stayed closed. "Eric! HELLLOOOOO!?" Eric shook his head, using the tips of his fingers to massage his temples. 'Irritating…'

"There's been a new alert! Someone from one of the seven clans is loose in the city, but we can't pin point him."

"Then how the hell do you know he's from one of the seven clans!?" Eric snapped, instantly regretting it as Jinmay recoiled as if he'd hit her.

"Well SOREEEEEEEY! What's up with you? You feeling ok Eric?"

Instantly confused with her concern after he'd just yelled at her, Eric responded, "I-I'm ok… just really annoyed with your brother…"

"He'll grow on you… plus he's going to look for an apartment later with Victoria in upper town, so he'll be in our hair less." Jinmay smiled brightly.

"So about this guy?"

"Oh! He's been using magic and people all over Shugazoom have seen strange things happen."

"Like…"

"Actually… there aren't any specifications… though we should probably check it out… Maybe I should call Victoria and Jasper to help.."

"No… I think she needs some time off…" Eric said, still massaging his temples.

"You really care about her don't you…"

"Hmmm…." Was all the response Jinmay got as Eric walked out of the room to get Chiro.

------------

"UHm… this is basically where all the clubs are, and we really shouldn't dally much in this part of town.. Kinda sleazy you know?" Victoria explained to a weary Jasper.

"Ok, what street should we walk down? You lead the way lil sis…"

"Don't. Call. Me. Little." Victoria fumed, making the corners of Jasper's mouth twitch, and the sudden sensation of someone dripping honey on his brain show itself.

"Ok, whatever you say WITTLE sister…" Victoria suddenly felt VERY irritable.

Jasper counted to three, and then ran like hell, a very pissed off Victoria trailing him… fast….

----

When they finally got tired, it was sundown, and Victoria had no idea where they were.

"What do you mean you have no idea!?" Jasper's arms shot up in frustration.

"Well, I don't come down here often… and DON'T you DARE blame this on ME! You started it IDIOT!" Victoria bonked him on the head AGAIN, for good measure of course.

Victoria tried calling the robot for the fifth time, but it wouldn't go through.

"Uhg… we're stuck till it gets light out and the nicer people are on the streets…"

"What do you mean? There ARE not people out here to begin with…."

For the first time, Victoria noticed, there really weren't any people out and about.

"Disserted…" Victoria whispered. Suddenly, a hiss bubbled from her throat and she spun on her toes. The scent of dead bodies and some type of magic wafted up her nostrils, sending her defenses up.

"Who the hell…" Jasper was right next to her, his fangs showing, and he'd dropped his bags.

"Greetings.."

The voice was smooth as honey, and it seemed to pour itself down their ears and into their heads, relaxing them.

"Come with me…" The voice ordered softly, "Leave that bag there dear Jasper…"

"Who-who are you?" Jasper asked, sounding half asleep. "

"Show us…" Victoria tried fighting her drowsiness, but it seemed the more she struggled the harder it got, and once she started she couldn't stop.

Suddenly, a tall, slender man, about in his twenties stepped out into the street light. He wore a black pinstriped suit and a black cape with red on the inside. He carried a cane, its head shaped like a skull with a red ruby in it's mouth, and wore a dark crimson top-hat. His eyes were piercing red with small pupils, but the thing that freaked Victoria out the most was his teeth. His fangs were about a six inches long and looked painful. She DID NOT want to come with this man, but her eye-lids fluttered and she felt just so tierd.

"Good Victoria… we will leave your brother here for your little friends to worry about, ok?" Suddenly, her world went black.

* * *

XD so evil!

Jojo: WTF HAPPENS NEXT!?

You'll c!!! XD


	18. Chapter 18

OK, HIII! ON WITH THE STORYYY!

* * *

Jasper's eyes fluttered open. 'It's still dark…… OH SHIT!' Jasper jamp up quickly, instantly regretting the fast action as pain rocketed up his spine.

"Victoria!?" Jasper grimaced, realizing how bad his voice sounded and glancing around for any sign of his purple haired sister.

"V!!?? THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANSWER ME DAMIT!?" (A/N yes… he's questioning himself, deal wit it.)

"Jasper? Do you read? It's been TWO DAYS DO YOU READ!? (in the back ground) Jinmay the chances he'll answer wont go up if you yell… click" Jasper looked down, realizing that his communicator was working.

"Uhhh… I'm requesting backup…"

"What's wrong with your voice Jasper?" Eric mentally smiled on the other end, he wasn't about to be the only one with a massive headache.

"Nothing! Just get your ass down to middle town! It's V!" Jasper frowned, rubbing his neck and chest. 'I sound like a fucking old hag…'

"Be right there!" Jasper finally heard some urgency in his voice, and guessed he cared to some extent.

"Hell no…"

"What?"

"Oh… forgot I had the button pressed down… sorry… talkin to myself."

"Yea…"

------------------

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Just wear it… it'll keep the master happy for now."

Victoria scowled at the small dress, snatching it from the maid's hand and taking refuge in the huge bathroom she was provided with.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door, slid down the blue tile wall, throwing the dress aside and put her head in her arms.

'How did I get into this mess….' Victoria's mind went back to when she'd first woken up. Sure, it was a big place, very expensive (she guessed she must be in the upper part of middle town where the drug dealers lived) but this place was a living hell. 'Master', as he liked to call himself, (actually, he was just a freaky vampire who loved to wear expencive suits and had the longest fangs she'd ever seen, not to mention the most painful looking, and the most disgusting) had introduced himself to her the night before when she'd woken up, then basically told her she'd be converted to 'slut-dom'. (Uhg..)

"Miss Victoria? Are you ready?"

"Not yet…" She called over her shoulder before getting up off the bathroom floor, wiping her small amount of tears, and picking her tiny dress back up. She studied it for a second, realizing it was her style, though it was a bit short for her liking…. It was a black slip dress with a purple corset top and spaghetti straps to hold the little number up.

"Here we go…"

* * *

"Victoria, so glad you could join me. You look stunning…."

"Than you m-master…" It hurt to say it. It really did.

"Aww… you're trebling… come here." Victoria was about to decline, when her body seemed to move on it's own, walking her towards the freaky man with his long fangs glimmering in the moonlight. Fang-man grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and sat her on his lap, taking in her scent from behind, though not very pleased that she tensed.

"Don't be afraid, lighten up."

Victoria instantly de-tensed, just as he'd ordered. 'What the hell?' Suddenly, she felt the tips of his sharp fangs graze her neck, now she was more frightened than before.

"Eric!"

Fang-man pushed her off his lap and into the table. Victoria swallowed and stood back up. 'Ouch...'

"There will be no other men on your mind slut! I know the perfect remedy…. COME!"

Shaking, Victoria stepped forward slowly. Fang-man led her into another room with a red platform in it, attached to the platform were some black shackles.

"My fangs carry a special venom that will turn your mind to mush, making you only know me. No memories, no love, just lust."

"No…" Victoria barley squeaked, something was keeping her from fully speaking.

"This will only hurt…. a lot…."

Fang-man threw Victoria onto the platform and chained her down, wiping the tears that found their way around his spell off her cheeks. Then he moved her long hair out of the way, found her jugular, and licked it a little before poising his fangs over her neck.

"Eric….." Victoria squeezed her eyes shut, and braced herself, wishing she could at least see Eric one more time…

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded in the room.

"Don't you dare touch her!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Don't you touch her!"

Unfortunately, Eric's little entrance (he'd hoped to stun him so he could take him out quickly, considering he wouldn't have had enough time to get to her if he hadn't said anything…) didn't help the way he'd planned. Instead, fang-man freaked out and instead of looking up, looked down, pushing his fangs into Victoria to the hilt. Eric's eyes flashed red and he gained speed as he pulled fang-man off of Victoria and into a wall. Victoria, who had been screaming previously, passed out as soon as he was detached from her.

"You fool! Now my poison will evade her! SHE WONT KNOW WHO ANY OF YOU ARE!" Mr. Fang then proceeded to laugh manically (creepily…) and attempt to get up (kinda crawl for the door).

"Oh no you don't!" Eric's eye color changed into a brighter red as he pounced (rather like a dog) on Fang, and proceeded to punch and scratch any par of him he could gt at.

"You will pay for doing this to her!" Eric's voice had changed, it sounded vicious and had a lot more growl added into it.

"What the hell!?" Fang finally got Eric off of him, and stood up, running for the exit. Eric growled and got to the door first.

"Where are your friends?" Fang asked, hoping to buy time.

"Outside fighting your idiots." Eric snarled, and punched Fang off his feet and into another wall.

It was then that Victoria started screaming again, making Eric run to her, and letting Fang get away.

"Victoria! It's ok now! Please, calm down!"

"I-it hurts!" Victoria opened her eyes barely enough for Eric to see her eyes were gazed over in pain, and her knuckles were white from clutching the chain attached to her so tightly.

"Stop struggling and I can help you. You need to relax for a second, ok?" Eric asked, his tone going back to normal, though, worry was apparent in his voice and on his face.

"O-O-AHHHH!" Victoria's back arched, making more blood drain down her neck. Eric held her down with one hand, and broke the shackles with the other. He then ripped off what was left of his shirt and put it on her neck to stop the bleeding. It was obviously deep.

"Eric! You have to suck out the venom or we'll lose her!"

"What!?" Jasper had ran into the building to give himself some space from the fight, and two long-fang vampires followed him in.

"Just do it! I would but I'm kinda- OOF!" Jasper had been hit across the room.

Eric removed his shirt from her neck. She'd lost a lot of blood, crap. Eric's head bent down, smelling her essence. 'I hope I'll be able to stop…' Eric thought darkly before putting his mouth to her neck and sucking. At first there was no difference in taste, it was just Victoria's sweet, sweet blood. Then it took a turn and got sickingly sweet. He forced himself to drink until her blood tasted good again, held his breath, and withdrew. Eric put the shirt back on the wound, picked Victoria's now colder than usual body up, and flew out the door. He'd ask Jasper about how he knew what to do later. He couldn't lose the current battle, keeping the only girl he'd ever cared about alive.

* * *

A few hectic hours later, Eric was finished bandaging and cleaning Victoria up. He'd leave the dress to Jinmay when they got back. Now, he was just sitting next to Victoria's bed, taking a much-needed rest while the blood they stored for emergencies warmed up. What better way to give an unconscious vampire the blood she needed than through a bottle? Right? (No….)

After the bottle had warmed up, he put the lid on, and propped Victoria up on a mound of pillows. He then realized that she can't exactly use a bottle while she's unconscious. Crap. And he doesn't know how to use the medical equipment, as well as she needs blood. And soon. An idea came to Eric's mind, witch made him blush (a lot). Eric opened the bottle, poured a mouthful into his mouth. He then bent over Victoria, opened her mouth, and forced the blood down her throat with his mouth.

* * *

Later, the rest of the team called in, saying they were fine and about to go get something to eat before they came home. Eric grunted and walked back into Victoria's room, still blushing from the ordeal a couple hours ago. 'God…. What have I gotten myself into…'

"Eric?" He was at her side in an instant.

"You are like a puppy…." Victoria coughed and giggled a bit, Eric simply pouted a bit and gave her a pouch of blood he'd found after he thought 'force-feeding' was his only choice.

"Eric…" Victoria asked after taking a sip.

"Yea?"

"Thank you… I…." The memories flooded back into her mind, making her shiver.

"I was actually afraid today…. But I called your name and you came…"

"I was worried.."

"And apparently ticked off…. I saw your eyes turn bright red and your face looked like an angry puppy's!" Eric made a face at the word 'puppy', but let it slide.

"Yea…" Victoria smiled, and motioned for Eric to come closer. When he did, Victoria took the opportunity to kiss him lightly on the lips, taking in his smell. She was surprised he didn't refuse, and actually responded, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Eric's tongue swiped her bottom lip, causing a chill to run up her spine and she responded by opening her mouth a little. It was then Eric backed away.

"What?" The coils of rejection tightened in her stomach.

"You're bleeding again… here.." Victoria looked down, eyes widening as her head spun a bit at the amount of blood on her sheets.

"I'll get new sheets and some more blood… You'll need it." Victoria grinned as Eric stepped out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

OK! this chapter is fairly longer... thank god... XD lol actually, it's moe like THANK JOJO! (though i tweaked her idea a bit..)

Chiro: i hate you...

BUT WHY!

Chiro: YOU MAKE ME-

SHUT UP! NO GIVING THE READERS IDEAS! plz R&R!

* * *

"You fuckin jerk! I'm going to kill you!"

It was a few days later, and Victoria had apparently recovered, considering how fast she was chasing and throwing HARD objects at a certain red headed idiot.

Chiro yawned, it was WAY to early for him to deal with this.

"What's this all about?" Jinmay came up behind Chiro, wrapping her slim arms around his waist, and letting out a small yawn of her own.

"He found Eric and Victoria sleeping in the same room and dumped enchanted cold water on them." Chiro stated wryly, pulling her around him so he could give her a hug.

"Hmm, Jasper is such an idiot… Wait, where's Eric…?" Jinmay looked up at Chiro, question in her eyes. He pecked her forehead before answering. (She just looked so cute!)

"He doesn't like the cold. My guess is he's in hiding trying to get some warmth back. Enchanted water can take all warmth from your body, meaning Eric could be a while." Chiro pushed Jinmay down and ducked himself as a bottle of ketchup went flying overhead.

"YOU WERE CUDDLING!"

"I'M FREAKIN OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Victoria's eyes held the sort of fire that meant, 'run, or I'll kill your ass!' She was obviously very mad. Chiro took Jinmay's hand and lead her upstairs, like he'd thought earlier, way to tired.

* * *

A few hours later, Eric had come out of hiding, and Victoria had calmed enough to make him some hot chocolate as an apology for her brother's jerk-ness. (No one really knew where Jasper was, and Victoria wasn't telling.)

"I'm sorry!" Victoria held out the huge cup of steaming hot coco.

"It's fine, he did it, not you." Eric gave a small smile as he took the hot coco. It smelt heavenly.

"O-Ok!" Victoria smiled warmly at Eric as he drank his hot coco before walking back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, Victoria and Jinmay decided it would be a good idea to show Eric the more fun places around Shugazoom, considering he'd not been out much, with the exception of fighting. Obviously, Chiro tagged along, making it a double date in the girl's eyes.

The first stop was the park, and almost immediately after entering the park, the group heard a muffled scream coming from one of the trees.

"What's that!?" Jinmay asked, squeezing Chiro's hand.

"No one's up there! It was just a bird!" Victoria assured them, trying to hurry them along. Jinmay wouldn't budge though, an had decided to climb the tree, finding Jasper tied to one of the branches in a very lewd position.

"Dear god! Victoria!?" Jinmay screamed loud enough to scare any birds in a one mile radius into flight.

As soon as she got close enough she started working on the ropes, the one in his mouth came out first.

"When I get down there you're dead V!"

"Uhmm…." Victoria scratched the back of her head nervously before taking Eric's hand and running to the other side of the park, hoping the run would calm her brother down. Chiro just stood under the tree, making sure Jinmay didn't fall.

* * *

After a while of reversed roles (in other words, Jasper had run after Victoria for about two hours after he'd gotten the feeling back in his legs), they headed out to the next location, Jasper walking behind them.

"Let's go to the mall! Then we'll drop by the arcade and the theme park…. Good idea?" Jinmay suggested, her stomach rumbling for food.

"OK!" Victoria agreed, totally leaving the boys in the back out of the planning, not that they really cared all that much.

----------------

"So what do you all want? I'm going to go on a food run while you pick us a table, got it!?" Victoria shouted, overzealously.

"Cheese burger please!" Chiro smiled, patting Victoria on the back slightly.

"Pizza sounds good to me…" Jasper stated, "Thanks sis!"

"Don't call me that Jazzy…" Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to Jinmay.

"I'll have Chinese, surprise me!" Victoria grinned, knowing just what Jinmay wanted.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm going to help you carry it all though, ok?" Eric moved closer to Victoria. Victoria smiled and nodded, blushing a bit, before she walked off with Eric in tow.

"Ok! Let's pick out a table!" Jasper smiled.

"Let's sit over there!" Both Chiro and Jinmay said at the same time, pointing in two different directions.

"Hun, that table is so much more clean…" Jinmay said in an overly sweet voice.

"But sweetheart, that table is brighter, and has more seats…"

Unfortunately, through their bickering, they didn't notice Jasper inch away from them.

* * *

"You sure you don't want anything? I could get you a chocolate shake…" Victoria sent a slightly worried glance Eric's way.

"I'm fine Victoria." Eric squeezed Victoria's hand once to let her know she didn't need to worry. Victoria's eyes suddenly help a sly gleam to them.

"You sure…."her face got closer to Eric's and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"I-I'm sure…" Eric got a bit hot under the collar at her obvious flirting.

Victoria got closer, closing her eyes. She was going to kiss him, dammit! This may be the only time without Jasper there!

Though, as their lips got closer, something odd happened. As Victoria expected to hit soft lips, instead she hit hard plastic. Her eyes popped open to see a tray had been thrown in-between them, and Eric's facial expression mimicked her own; confused.

"What the-" Victoria was cut off as she caught a glimpse of Jasper hiding behind a woman in line behind them.

"JASPER!!!" Victoria looked murderous instantly, but Eric placed a hand on her arm to calm her down, smiling at her when she looked up.

"It wouldn't be very good if you got escorted out of the mall…" Victoria nodded, begrudgingly, and then sent the glare from hell Jasper's way, telling him he better not try to sit with them.

* * *

Next was the arcade, and apparently Chiro's favorite place to go. He looked like a kid in a candy store, running from game to game with his pile of tokens, occasionally stopping to hug or peck Jinmay on the lips. Jinmay thought it was the cutest thing ever, therefore she ended up just standing around Chiro giggling and blushing half the time.

On the other hand, Eric wasn't as into the whole gaming 'thing' as Chiro was, so he played a total of one game and then retired to a chair next to Victoria, also not really into gaming.

"Hmm, we'll leave as soon as Jasper and Chiro get tired." Eric gave her a look that said 'yea, when pigs fly'. So, she amended her idea.

"Ok, we'll leave once we get tired of watching them make complete fools of themselves." Victoria grinned, taking Eric's hand in hers and playing with his warm fingers.

An hour past and Victoria had fallen asleep on Eric's shoulder. Apparently Jasper hadn't noticed yet, because he was still running around. Though, Eric wasn't complaining. It made him feel warm inside, and he rather liked the feeling.

Victoria started to stir, alerting Eric that she'd be awake soon. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Eric, blushing when she'd realized what she'd just done.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, sitting up abruptly, making the blood rush to her head WAY to quickly. "Uhnnn" She swayed and Eric held her upright.

"It's fine Victoria." Eric smiled reassuringly, making Victoria blush again.

"You should really smile more often…" she was suddenly very conscious of how close they were. 'this is it! I'm going to kiss him now! No interruptions!'

Victoria leaned in again-

"hey V!" Victoria was so pissed she jumped up, about to slap him away, when she realized how close he'd been, and that she'd just knocked him on top of Chiro. The really stunning thing was, somehow, he'd been turned around while falling, and he was now KISSING Chiro.

Everything stopped. Chiro looked at Jasper in horror and Jasper looked back in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Chiro jumped up, knocking Jasper off of him and onto the floor.

"JASPER!" Jinmay's face was red. Chiro ran to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to run." Jinmay was PISSED. Victoria was happy she wasn't the one who had to be pissed this time, though she felt sorry for Chiro.

"But-"

"one…"

"It was-"

"Two…"

"Oh hell…" He finally stopped trying to calm her down and ran.

"Three!" Jinmay took off as Chiro came back out of the bathroom.

* * *

After riding a few coasters (which Chiro just about pissed his pants on….), and the caracal, they decided it was dark enough to go on the fares wheel.

"It's really pretty at night!" Jinmay assured the group.

"I'll ride with Eric, you with Chiro and jasper can go alone!" Victoria latched herself onto Eric's arm, taking it hostage.

"Hey how is that fair!?" Both girls and Chiro just glared at him, he gulped audibly. "O-ok……."

* * *

"Isn't it great!?" Jinmay squealed, taking Chiro's hand and looking out the window. They were currently almost at the top of the ride, looking down over Shugazoom, all lit up.

"Yea…" Chiro said a bit dreamily, not looking at the scenery, but at Jinmay. Jinmay realized this and blushed, looking up at Chiro.

"Having fun?" Chiro questioned, entwining their fingers, making Jinmay blush an even deeper red.

"Very much!" Jinmay nodded happily before pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

"Hmmm…." Victoria heard Eric behind her and turned back around in her seat.

"What is it?" Eric looked back at Victoria's worried face quizzically.

"I'm just happy." Eric said, smiling again for the fourth time that day, a real treat for Victoria.

"Yay!" Victoria embraced Eric full-on.

They sat like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Their faces got closer with each passing second before lips met lips.

It felt great, Eric's lips were so soft and he smelt like chocolate. They stayed like that for a few minutes (they didn't have to breath..) before they finally heard the muffled banging coming from the car in front of them. They both looked towards the car, Victoria snuggling into Eric's arms.

The sight made Victoria stare in disbelief. Jasper had seen everything, the little spy, and was now banging on the back window of his car, yelling something about annoying perverted dog bastards.

Victoria flicked him off, giving Eric another peck on his lips. Eric just looked smug.

* * *

XD love u all! XD


	21. Chapter 21

The morning air was crisp and smelt of fall, Victoria smiled a bit, tilting her head upwards to look at the rising sun. She'd woken up before the rest of the team, and needed some fresh air after the night before.

**_Eric's touch grew more heated and his grinding became faster, his eyes gazing into hers, Victoria moaned at the stirring it caused at her core._**

Victoria breathed in again, letting it out slowly as her pale cheeks turned rosey red to match the red tint her eyes now held.

**_"Victoria.. I-is this alright?"_**

**_Victoria nodded, now under Eric,their clothing had vanished, only underwear left on them both._**

Hunger pains snapped Victoria back out of her memory, forcing her hand to move to her stomach and her eyes to close.

"You will have to eat soon sister.." The voice would have frightened her if the pains haadn't gotten worse at that moment.

"Why don't you shut up Jasper... and how many times have I told you to stop coming up behind me like that?"

"You need to feed." He glared at her, clearly not amused.

Victoria just rolled her eyes, walking back towards the robot. Her concerned red head brother wasn't having any of it though, and appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move." Victoria's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her brother, figured out which way he'd step first and tried to walk around him, but he blocked her again. Quickly losing her patience, in a flash of purple, she sprung over him, landing lightly behind him, and then bounded back into the robot.

"Victoria?" A smooth voice called from the kitchen as she passed, "Where are you going?"

Victoria didn't stop, instead, she walked directly into her room and shut the door, locking it, and then fell onto her bed.

Jasper walked in after her, causing Eric to spring up from his seat at the table and walk after him. "What did you do now?" He kept his voice low and emotionless, as par usual.

Jasper growled and stopped abruptly, turning on him. "Victoria needs to feed. She hasn't in weeks."

Eric tilted his head, "I saw her feed though..."

"Kool aid. She replaced the blood in the bags. I know because I accidently used one of hers." Jasper said, rolling his eyes as if Eric should have known that. "You know she hates it..."

Eric looked at the ground, 'How could I have not noticed... she did seem a tad weaker ... expecially last night... ' He blushed instantly, remembering what had happened the prevoise night. 'I-I'll try and talk with her.." Jasper sighed, nodded and then walked away, he didn;t want to deal with this right now... he had other things on his mind.

The red-eyed demon pivoted, and then knocked on Victoria's door.

"Go Away..." It was muffled, but he at leasnt knew Victoria wasn't ignoring him.

"Victoria can I come in?" He waited about five minutes, staring at the lines in the metal on the door, until the small click was heard, and the door opened. Now, getting a good look at V she looked terrible. Her eyes were red around the edges and the bright purple color her eyes once were, was now tinted red. She frowned at him, her cheeks sunken in just enough to be noticable, and her hands shaking as she tried to find her footing, as it was visibly painful for her to stand.

"What do you want, Eric?" Her chapped lips barely able to form the words.

"You need to feed."

Victoria closed the door on his face but turned to see he was already inside. "Asshole..."

"Victoria.."

The petite vampire's eyes were downcast, "I don't need blood. I just need sleep..."

Eric shakes his head "No. You need to feed. Victoria.." The boy wants to say so much but it keeps getting caught in his throat. It hurts to see her so frail and sick looking. He looks down, his face heating and the carpet under him melting a tad.

"Eric don't worry..."

"I-I can't.."

Victoria gets closer, tilting her small head. "Hmm?"

"i am worried Victoria.. " Eric isn't used to this type of emotion yet and shifts akwardly.

"I-i'm f-fi-"

"Victoria!" Stress is clear in Eric's voice as he catches Victoria and holds her up. "Are you ok!?"

The pale girl nods, shivering a little bit and closing her eyes, passing out.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sooo updating this and finishing the damn thing. :P so yea. :D SHOUT OUT 2 JOJO!

* * *

Victoria's eyes opened slowly, the room was dark but she could feel someone next to her.

"Victoria?" A small whisper from her left- she turned her head to see red eyes glowing back at her.

"E-eric? W-what happened?" Victoria sat up, pulling herself so her back is to the wall.

"We fed you. you're ok now." He replied, curtly. Victoria sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh.." Eric's emotions suddenly engulfed the room like a flame. Victoria could only see colors whisking around the room as he spoke, loudly and rapidly.

"WHY DON'T YOU CARE!? YOU'LL DIE IF THIS CONTINUES, VICTORIA AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT! I LOVE YOU AND.. AND... FUCK!" He then walked from the room, taking the array of colors and his blazing red eyes with him, leaving the weak vampire in the dark.

"What was that!?" Jasper could be heard scolding Eric throughout the robot, and Chiro was forced to intervene after a while, as jasper's voice was starting to go.

"I-i... I'm not sure.." Eric retreated to his room, the others crouding Victoria's quarters to make sure she was alright.

"H-hello?" Eric looked up from his book, meeting the purple gaze and then letting his eyes fall again.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"It's fine.. I understand.. I hate blood but I can't be so uncaring... I just... I don't want to be a killer.." Victoria sat next to him on his bed, making puppy eyes and just wanting it all to go back to normal.

"You aren't though.. we get the blood from hospitials.."

"Exactly! I'm taking from those who need it more than I do!"

Eric shook his head and then pulled his collar down. "Then drink from me if it bothers you so Victoria."

Purple eyes shot wide at the absurd idea. "W-what.."

"Take blood from me. I can handle it and then you wont have to worry about it. "

Victoria shook her head, biting her lip. "I-I couldn't... "

Red eyes flashed and, suddenly, Eric was standing, looming over her, smirking. "What you think I couldn't handle it?" He chuckled as Victoria's eyes lowered.

"I-I just.."

"Try it"

"No.."

Eric sighed exasperatly, rolling his eyes, and then slicing his wrist open.

"Try it." He sat down on Victoria's soft bed, the red liquid pooling on the floor.

Victoria couldn't help herself, and like a magnet, her mouth closed over the wound, drinking deeply, moaning in pure delight as the hot liquid runs down her throat, whimpering when she realized she had to stop, and lets go of his arm, the wound healing instantly.

"It's not like you've never tasted my blood before Victoria.." Eric's emotions moved back down towards stable as Victoria panted, looking up at him with bright purple eyes, all trace of the foggy red gone.

"Y-Yes but.."

The alarm sounded suddenly, harshly breaking the mood and making a shiver run up Victoria's spine.

btw the ages of V and E are closer to 17-18 now ;) jus sayin. changed thru the story.


End file.
